Crash
by MoshingYuri
Summary: HP DH Spoiler Looking through Daphne Finnigan's Memories of her life and the important people in it and how she will deal with the death of Fred Weasley. Relive events from all books. I promise this isn't some dorky Fanfic. And I did use grammar.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's characters. I DO however own my created character, Daphne Isolde Finnigan. Stealing her, or any likliness of her well result in prosecution! haha Anyway. If you do end up wanting to right a Fanfic please ask for my permisson.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You actually are joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of different stunning spells. She couldn't help but laugh and right after sending a stunning spell to another Death Eater she looked over at the red head who gave his infamous smile which seemed to have widened even more upon hearing that he was to be a father. It hadn't been more than a few hours since he found this out, but it seemed to have given him more strength during this time of battle.

And then it happened, she and the others were being huddled together. August Rookwood had pointed his wand in their direction, and when she reached over for Fred's hand an explosion was heard and all she felt was the brush of his skin.

Daphne pulled herself out of the rubble feeling the warmth of the blood trailing down her chin from a gash by her ear. Compared to George her injury was a blessing. She looked around panicked but then the beating of her heart calmed upon seeing Fred on the ground.

Harry and the others seemed to have noticed too and before she knew it Harry had picked up Fred's body and with the help of Percy fled to a secluded corridor. She knew that they would be hiding the body.

"No!" she yelled still on the floor crying. And before she knew it Ron and Hermione had pulled her up and dragged her as well.

As they set him down she choked between tears. Hermione had embraced her, rubbing her back trying to calm her friend down.

"Come on, let's get going." began Hermione but Daphne wouldn't budge. She wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve as she looked at the lot all red and puffy eyed.

"No, you all go on. I can manage on my own." The others did not argue, there was far more to do. More fighting to be done by the ends of their wands. She didn't want to fight, she lowered herself and picked up the hand that used to grasp hers so tightly which now laid in hers lifeless. Her husband, the love of her life was gone. He would suffer no longer. But she was left alone, tortured with a broken heart. Left alone with his body and the memories and thoughts inside her head.

Daphne Isolde Finnegan, a first year Gryffindor of Hogwarts. Her blonde hair was tamed in Pigtails long enough that they rested upon her shoulders. She had grown up with her Aunt, uncle, and cousin Seamus. Her parents killed after suffering from the Dementor's kiss during the first rise of Voldemort.

She was running late as the third years had already started entering the potions classroom located in the dungeons. Picking up her things she gave a slight bow to Professor Snape and walked out. A few Slytherin second years sneered and pointed over to her until one of them dared to speak.

"Blondie," called one of the boys. "You're mother. She was a blood traitor and got what she deserved."

Daphne's hair had turned an intimidating shade of red and before she could speak two red-headed boys had stepped in front of her.

"Not picking on one of our house-mates are you?" began Fred.

"And to think there are loads of third years around." finished George as the Slytherins had walked away. Both twins looked over to her as George pointed to her as they walked into their potions class "Blimey smitten Image of Ginny when she turned her hair like that." Fred would look over to the girl one last time.

"Cute kid though."

During fourth year she was always out and about with Fred, George and sometimes Lee. She shared the position of Beater with the two and were known to share detentions.

The twins, Ron, and Harry were discussing dates for the Yule ball. Daphne could only shift in her seat beside George as she gave a few glances over to Hermione. She had planned on inviting Fred to go as friends knowing full well that more than that would make things awkward. But when she witness that Fred had invited Angelina she sunk into her seat and disposed of the idea. George who looked over to her had seemed to know a lot more than he let on. And decided to save her from her self embarrassment.

"Well then, that leaves myself." He said looking at Fred and he turned over to face Daphne. " What say you Miss Finnigan? I'll sweep you off your feet!" he said in a friendly manner.

"Sure," she said with a slight smile as she caught a glimpse of Fred who had lowered his eyebrows and went back into his studies.

The night of the Yule ball had arrived. Being a Metamorphamagus had allowed Daphne to spend little to almost no time in the fancy hairstyle she was now sporting as her gown was a lovely shade of green that matched her eyes. The night was pleasant and fun. Dancing with her friends and sharing laughs. She sat down after a long dance with Zacharias Smith while George and Alicia Spinnet danced. Daphne then found herself joined by his twin.

"Where's George?" he asked as he leaned back on the chair.

"Dancing with Alicia," she said smiling. "Pour guy is going to be sore after dancing with her, she'll never let go!" she joked.

"Well then, can't have you sitting here on you're lonesome," he said as he got up and extended his hand. She grabbed it and was picked up by him heading towards the dance floor. The dance they shared would have been the best moment of that day was it not for after the ball that made her grin from ear to ear. Angelina had to turn in early for some reason and as predicted Alicia hadn't released George. So Fred took the liberty of walking Daphne to the common room. They paused for a moment hearing the finale of Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Next time there's a ball pack up the courage and ask me before anyone else does." Hermione had looked broken in two. "And not as a last resort!"

While she stormed off Fred looked over at Ron before he too had left. "Ron can be a bit slow sometimes," began Fred.

"Oh come off it, Ron's not the only one." Daphne said quickly. This remark caused him to turn a shade of pink for a quick second.

As they walked up the stair cases and through the corridors they laughed recalling stories of old quidditch matches, detentions, and trips to Hogsmeade. When they reached the common room and walked past the fat lady portrait Fred asked something they had never discussed before.

"I've never asked you thinking that you would tell me," he started. "But the day we first met, do you remember? Those Slytherin lot, what did they mean when they were picking on you?" She looked around the empty common room before meeting he eyes with his. She let out a slight sigh before she spoke.

"My mother was a Macmillan," she began as she sat down on one of the comfy chairs of the common room. "A pure-blood. She was a Gryffindor just as myself. And married my father, a Finnigan. Muggle-born, a Hufflepuff. So there really isn't much to explain." Fred lowered his eyebrows for a moment before looking to meet up with her eyes again. The light of the fire made the room a bit dim.

"So what became of them?" he said finally finding the words to ask.

"My mother was a member of the Order." She said not mentioning the full name. "It's as if they knew." she gave a faint smile. "I was left with my Mu- err Aunt and Uncle." she said not wanting to confuse him. "And during a battle they were faced with the Dementor kiss. When they were done with them, the Death Eaters thought themselves saints for freeing them of their soul-less bodies." She did not cry, nor did she seem to be saddened. But recalling the story was still something she had not practiced much. She pulled herself up and was about to turn on her heal before she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said before letting her go. "You should go and tend to Hermione."

A week after the Yule ball Zacharias Smith had asked her out. The Hufflepuff boy was very handsome and in the same year as Daphne. He was also a chaser for his house quidditch team. They were seen holding hands often, and often seen bickering.

That early afternoon they had gotten into another row because he had lost his bet to her during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament. They roared at each other with anger and finally Fred and George had to drag her away. They had thought it was finally the end of it. After all it seemed to be the biggest fight the two have had. So you can imagine the anger they felt to see the two snogging outside of the portrait hole later that day.

She walked into the common room a smile spread across her face. Spotting the twins and rushed over to them and sat down beside them on the floor. It seemed they had been working on a few things for the products they were making.

"What are we doing?" she asked brushing her hair away from her face. Fred shot up to look at her.

"We aren't doing anything," he said coldly. "George and I are working on our products." George shot him a look and Daphne raised a brow of confusion.

"I-I thought I was apart of the team?" George nodded to her but Fred picked himself up.

"Team members do work, they don't go snogging with gits." He stormed off to the boys dormitory.

Daphne was left with her jaw open and a look of concern. She turned around after noticing that George had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's just a bit upset, and so am I for that matter." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You and Zac are always bickering," she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And don't even mention Ron and Hermione because theirs is a different kind." he smiled. "You're not much fun when you're moody. And he makes you moody. I like Daphne when she's fun."

She nodded and smiled over to him as she picked herself up. "I best be making sure he's alright." She scurried up the stairs and with hearing a few complaints as she entered the boys dormitory. A smile placed upon her face as she entered the room Fred was into. He was lying on his bed, hands behind his head. He still had a bit of an angry expression on his face. Daphne cleared her throat before walking over.

"So, I was thinking," she started looking over to her friend with hopeful eyes. "With everyone so busy with the tournament we can cause a bit of mischief?" Fred sat up, and as if nothing had ever happened before he smiled widely.

"Ah, I love it when you talk to me like that!" he laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

She sat down beside him and raised an index finger, "Jinxing the doors." Fred looked a bit confused but continued on. "We'll jinx them to open in the opposite direction then they normally do. _Every _door." she emphasized. His face brightened and before he could speak she interjection. "I know, brilliant." she said triumphantly as she crossed her arms over her bust. "Still think I'm not apart of the team?"

He shifted his eyes a bit before smiling, "There may just be hope for you yet!" They laughed.

It wasn't until the death of Cedric Diggory that things had changed. The school was closing early and people were frightened after the return of the Dark Lord. The students were packing and going on their way. Zacharias and Daphne had just broken up minutes before she walked in the Common room. She wasn't upset considering she was actually putting it off. She leaned against a wall awaiting her cousin, Seamus. She tapped her foot lightly as she crossed her arms over her bust. The images of the night of the last task of the Triwizard tournament playing in her head. She was suddenly awaken from her day dreams by the hand of George Weasley which was placed on her shoulder.

"Can't have you wondering off." George smiled down at her as Fred walked over to them. "We'll owl you. You best be taking the invite." He said giving her a wink before he walked off. She cocked a brow as Fred had cleared his throat. "Heard about you and Zac," he turned away lightly. "Upset much?" she shook her head with a smile. His face brightened a bit before clearing his throat again, "Thanks to Harry we're starting our own business. The one we told you about." he smiled. "Be glad to have you on board." She nodded as she looked at him. With so much happening she only hoped that they would have the opportunity to do so. He noticed her expression and couldn't stop the sound of concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" "It's just that it's all happening again." Her light Irish accent seemed more noticeable and this only made Fred all the more nervous. "You just never know how much time we have." She looked away noticing Seamus dragging his luggage down the steps that lead to the dormitories. "I best be off. You will promise to be safe and have a good summer?" He nodded. She gave him a hug and felt the beat of his heart race, she didn't know why and she looked up to him with concern. His features had changed a bit since their first encounter four years ago, but he was still the same goof ball. She couldn't help but smile as she was about to pull away until he spoke again. 

"Would you come to visit?" he asked rather quickly but well enough for her to hear. "This summer, would you like to come? Harry and Hermione often enjoy it." she stood still wanting to say yes but couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

He cocked a brow and gave a slight smirk, trying not to loose himself over nerves. "Guess you'll need convincing eh?" And before she knew it he had placed his lips upon hers.

When they parted she had an expression of shock. She had gathered up her courage to answer him. "I'd love to come and visit."

A smile grew upon his face, "Brilliant! I'll owl you the details. Do to certain circumstances you may need to be escorted." he reached in his pocket and handed her a box of gum. "Here, I couldn't fit it in my trunk of things." She took the small box from him before looking over to Seamus who was trying to give them time by talking with Lavender Brown.

"I should get going, Seamus is waiting." he hadn't expected her to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be waiting for your owl." And she went to pick her things up and walk over to Seamus who was now heading out of the fat lady portrait. As they walked down the steps she placed a stick of gum into her mouth and began to chew. Seconds past before a hiccup escaped her lips every ten seconds. She laughed as she shook her head. "Oh Fred."

She still held his hand, which now grew cold. All around them she heard the sounds of blasts and shouting. The battle was still raging and Daphne felt somewhat jealous of Fred, he didn't have to endure any of this anymore. She felt the warm tears falling from her face as they landed atop of the sweater he wore that Mrs. Weasley spent so much time knitting. The thought brought her back to sobs.

"So much left unsaid and undone. Your child shall not know the warm feeling of being with you." She placed her lips upon his and she sniffed as she parted from them. How she wished the gesture of love could be returned to her.

She found herself in such a weak state. She felt like she couldn't bare it any longer. The idea of loss was always around her, but for some reason it never occurred to her that her Fred, her funny, loving dear Fred could possibly be one that would be taken from her. She rested her head upon the wall she was leaning on.

Did he think of me before he left?

It came to her attention that she no longer could stay were she was. It was becoming far too dangerous. But the idea of getting up and leaving made her want to faint. She would need to conjure a Patronus, and it would take a heck of a happy thought to do so at this time. 

Upon her first glance of Number 12 Grimmauld place Daphne wasn't sure how comfortable she would be. But after being greeted by Fred, George, and the others those thoughts had left her. She watched with awe as members new and old of the Order of the Phoenix were showing up. She couldn't help but sparkle with pride, feeling as if closer to the mother she never got a chance to meet. Could this have been Fred's intention?

Even though most of it was spent in the house she enjoyed that summer very much. Walking around bare foot, helping Mrs. Weasley around the house. She was putting away the dishes as a loud pop was heard and both twins appeared on either side of her roaring. If it hadn't been for Mrs. Weasley the plate Daphne held would have shattered on the ground.

"Oh you two!" she said as she smacked both of them lightly on the arm.

"Just because the two of you are allowed to use magic doesn't mean you have to pull your wands out for everything!" scolded Mrs. Weasley. She had repeated this phrase throughout the summer since the twins had become of age.

"Ah it was all in good fun," began George.

"Besides Daphne hasn't greeted Harry yet, she was too busy tending to the order with refreshments!" Fred grabbed Daphne's hand leading her to meet her friend.

The school year wasn't what she had hoped for. Even with Fred's arm around her waist it was hard to be happy in the school knowing a toad like Umbridge was around. Luckily for those who wanted to learn to defend themselves Dumbledore's Army was formed.

Long, hard days were spent practicing spells that would be essential for dueling. She found herself excited, as if she really was living up to being a Gryffindor. A long time she had hoped to gain revenge for her family, and now she could. The dementor's would get what was coming to them.

"Expecto Patronum!" the end of her wand lit and a small fox appeared from the end of it. Some called hers and Seamus's twins, but the tiny thing would deform after only a few seconds. How was she to call for help if she couldn't conjure a proper Patronus? Never had it been so hard for her. She closed her eyes, wand in hand.

As if she hadn't had enough troubles and annoyances in her life, Zacharias Smith was being a real git during their D.A meetings. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't been as good in the lessons as Daphne, or the fact that Fred and George made a point to annoy him whenever they could. Sending hexes over his way and making it look like an accident.

"Hufflepuff is going to beat Gryffindor in the next game," he said proudly. Daphne lowered her brows and let out a heavy sigh.

"And why is that?" she tested as she tried a non-verbal stunning spell on poor Nigel with success.

"Well, Gryffindor's down their 3 normal players. Am I to expect that the back-ups have any chance?" He let out a laugh as she gave him a look of detest.

"Um, Excuse me?" she had sounded insulted. "I'll have you know, that if it were not for Fred and George being better than me, I would be the main Beater for the team!" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. They began to argue, just as they once did when they dated.

Fred leaned over to Harry as he whispered, "I couldn't stand it if Hufflepuff beats Gryffindor in the game."

"Don't worry, even if they do, I'm sure Daphne won't fail to hit Zac over the head with a bludger!" The two laughed before continuing with the lessons.

Just as Zacharias predicted, Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor, but just as Harry had predicted, Daphne didn't fail to hit him with a bludger.

The game had been an intense one for those who were making their debut out on the pitch. Everyone was surprised by the petite figure's brutality and strength. Poor Zacharias was knocked off his broom by the bludger she had managed to clobber on his skull.

The Gryffindor team flew down to the ground looking disappointed, but congratulated the Hufflepuffs all the same, with the except of Zacharias who was currently being carried off to the hospital wing.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordon had walked over to her with bright smiles on their faces.

"We lost," she said looking dumbfounded by their expressions.

"Yeah, but you were completely wicked out there!" explained Lee.

Fred and George hoisted her up onto their shoulders, "Blimey Daph, hadn't realized what an arm you've got!" Fred gave her a high five.

"Yeah, you best watch what you say Fred!" joked George.

That was her most glorious moment, she had finally played her first official game and had completely shocked everyone with her skills as Beater. The attention she was getting was something she liked, perhaps once everything was settled with the world she could do it as a profession? There was plenty of time to think through the idea.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the tip of her wand let out a glimpse of white light that lasted only a few seconds. Nothing. She had failed again.

Umbridge had on the face of a child in a candy store as she stood there watching as the 6th years took their O.W.Ls. Just then a noise was heard from outside the door, as she walked over to it all the students could do was turn around and watch. She opened the door but nothing in sight. Nothing until a small spark stopped in front of her and then flew past her. The spark continued inside the room until it stopped in front of Daphne and then with a pop the sparks spread into the shape of a flower. And before she could even blink both twins came zooming by on their broomsticks reeking havoc.

But even that day had seemed to be doomed. She found herself in London with the others, scurrying through the Ministry of Magic and heading to the Department of Mysteries. She pulled her wand out of her jeans and gripped it tightly with her right hand, as she tucked a strand of magenta colored hair behind her ear. She stood beside Ginny and looked around at all the prophecies until Neville had called to Harry.

"It's got your name on it." Harry rushed over to Neville and picked up the prophecy. She thought she heard something and looked around. She froze in her spot as she pointed over to a dark figure in a mask. Hermione noticed too and gasp.

"Harry!" And Harry rushed past Daphne and stopped in front of everyone with his wand raised hoping the light would catch a glimpse of the figure approaching them. A chill ran down Daphne's spine as she looked over at the Death Eater who was walking closer.

"Where's Sirius?" commanded Harry as he still held his wand up, prophecy at hand.

"You really should learn to the tell the difference between dreams," and he pulled out his wand from his cane and waved it across his masked face to reveal Lucious Malfoy. "And reality. You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, give me the prophecy."

"You do anything to us and I'll break!" and Harry gripped the sphere tightly in his hand. Then the sound of a high pitch laugh was heard as the figure of a slightly tall, woman, who had seen better days, appeared beside Lucious.

"He knows how to play," she laughed again. "Bity, bity, baby… Potter!" she spat.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Neville as he stood beside Harry.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mom and dad?" she asked cocking a brow with a smirk. Neville raised his wand at her.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!"

"Let's calm down," said Lucious as he raised his arms up slightly. Daphne couldn't help but give him a look of disgust. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort want me to get this?" asked Harry and Bellatrix spoke in a whisper.

"You dare speak his name?" she glared at him before raising her voice. "You filthy half-blood!"

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about who they are named," continued Lucious. "Which is lucky for you, really."

Daphne heard a noise and was soon alarmed and looked around frantically as they all huddled together. She could see other figures starting to appeared before them. More Death Eaters.

"Haven't you always wanted to know the reason of the connection between you and the Dark Lord? How he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant?" he raised his brow at him. "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?"

Everyone's breathing was starting to quicken as they realized they were now surrounded. Harry still stood firmly, staring at Lucious and Bellatrix.

"All the answers are there Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me and I can show you everything." his eyes shifted from the Prophecy to Harry, looking hungry and ready to attack.

Daphne now stood between Luna and Ginny, her eyebrows lowered as she held up her wand. She knew this day would come, the day to test out what they've learned. Here is when she would find out if she lived up to being her mother's daughter.

"I've waited fourteen years…" said Harry looking up at him.

"I know…"

"I guess I can wait a little longer, now!" and everyone pointed their wands out.

"Stupefy!" As their attacks shot out, they ran forward. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into one direction, while Luna and Neville into another, leaving Daphne with Ginny as they rushed through the rows of prophecies.

Ginny was running ahead of her and hadn't noticed that Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared in front of Daphne. She laughed as she placed a hand to her hip.

"Poor little Daphne, mixed up with the wrong side, just like her mother."

Daphne raised her wand at her and with a flick of the wrist sent a stunning spell towards her, "Don't you dare talk about my mother!" But Bellatrix had foreseen the attack and shielded herself.

"I can talk about Grace Macmillan all I want," she said cocking a brow at her. "After all, I knew her far before you were born." She made a force sympathetic look. "A shame really. If she would have just listened to me and ignored that Finnigan, she would be fighting by my side like we had always planned."

Daphne couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "What are you talking about?" her eyes shifted about trying to catch a glimpse of one of the others.

"Gracey and I were two of a kind," she laughed. "A Gryffindor, yes, but that didn't mean she didn't pride in being a pure-blood like myself. Oh how we ruled that school, and all the plans we had with joining the dark lord. Fighting side by side to purify the magical world!" She spoke with envy and pride. "Then she met that Finnigan in our 6th year, and she completely threw away all her beliefs and even…" she looked a bit hurt when she continued. "Our friendship." She then smiled as she looked down at Daphne. "How delightful it will be to dispose of her only daughter," and as she flicked her wrist she heard the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Reducto!" Daphne dove out of the way and the blast hit Bellatrix. A sigh of relief escaped Daphne as Ron had helped her up. Brushing off the dirt from her clothes she looked to see everyone awestruck as all the prophecies began tumbling down.

"Get back to the door!" and obeying Harry's command they all made a run for it.

There's was no time for her to take in what had just happened, they all jumped out of the door face first and just before they thought they'd be landing face first with concrete, they were stopped about a foot away and let down gently.

Moans and groans were heard as Daphne picked herself up and rubbed her head. Her thoughts now coming back to her. Her mother had been planning on becoming a death eater. She was just like Malfoy, and Bellatrix, and her father was the one to change all of that.

"Department of Mysteries, got that right didn't they?" Ron picked himself up and dusted the dirt off of himself as if it would make everything better.

"The voices," began Harry as he walked over to the veil. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices Harry," said Hermione and Luna approached him.

"I can hear them too."

"Harry," continued Hermione. "It's just an empty archway.

Harry pulled out his wand quickly, "Get behind me!" And they all did as they were told. Suddenly the Death Eaters were everywhere and soon enough each of them were being held hostage.

But even than things didn't seem as bad as it did now. Even with a wand pointed at her throat she knew things would be okay. Tonks was the one to push the Death Eater away from her.

Ah Tonks, Daphne always idolized her. And while her days at Grimmauld place Tonks showed her to further exercise her Metamorphamagus powers. The idea of seeing her after all this made her smile.

That summer precaution was taken and since it was known to the Death Eaters that she was one of the kids in the ministry that night she was taken to the Burrow for the summer. This didn't bother her at all. She would miss her aunt and uncle, and most of all Seamus, but she got to spend the summer with her boyfriend Fred and her best friend George.

She was still in her night gown that morning as she sat on Ginny's desk writing a letter to Seamus. She was alone in the room as Ginny and Hermione had went to eat breakfast. When she finished she gave the letter to Pig, who Ron had let her use. She watched as the little bird flew off before turning around laughing at the site of her orange tabby cat, Nero, chasing Crookshanks out of the room.

She reached over for her robe and put it on as she walked down the steps. Before she entered the kitchen she realized that a private conversation was going on. She didn't want to be rude so she sat herself on the last step of the stairs.

She's not even of age yet," said Mrs. Weasley as she set the table and continued to make pancakes.

"Pssh, details, details" waved off Fred as he grabbed a roll from the table.

"This is serious Fred!" Mrs. Weasley was now putting the silverware down. She opened her mouth to talk again.

"It's not like it's going to happen tomorrow," interrupted George. "He just wanted to let you know what's on his mind."

"Thank you George." He looked over back to his mother. "Besides, her 17th Birthday is in a few months." Ginny smiled and placed her chin on her hand as she decided to put in her voice.

"And with You-know-who out and about again, you need to take advantage of everyday we have."

Suddenly Harry and Ron had stopped behind Daphne. Ron cocked a brow looking down at her.

"Uh Daph, what are you doing?"

"Oh I didn't want to walk in there on my own." She simply said before pulling herself up. Ron decided to lead the way as he walked past her and into the kitchen.

"You're a great friend," he began. "But sometimes you're mental."

The school year wouldn't start as it normally did. Fred and George wouldn't be returning with her and that made her feel even more unsafe. There were numerous attacks, one involving her Quidditch mate Katie Bell. It was starting to seem like not even Hogwarts was safe.

And then came that dark night. It seemed that all those days spent in the Room of Requirements was about to pay off. A Swarm of Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts security. No one knew how, but there wasn't any time to discuss it. She found herself in an epic battle. Death Eaters versus the students of Hogwarts those that were members of Dumbledore's Army.

She found herself running as Barty Crouch Jr. was sending Cruciatus curses in her direction. Her eyes widened as she saw the beam of light heading straight towards her. She fell on the floor to avoid it and as she did she pointed her wand, "Diffindo!" Deep cuts had slashed across his body as she pulled herself up and continue to run. Her heavy panting was causing her to slow down a bit. Suddenly she felt her wand fly out of her hand and her head was being jerked around as sharp finger nails dug into her scalp. She was able to turn her head slightly to see the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. As she met her eyes she yanked more roughly at her hair. Daphne whimpered from the pain and then even more from the sound of Bellatrix's laugh. She hadn't forgotten what she did to Sirius last year.

"Well, well," she said as she licked her lips. "You've got guts, like your mother." she gave a smile as Daphne tried to pull away. "Ah, but you mustn't leave yet," she gave her hair another yank. "I haven't gotten the chance to play with you." She lifted her wand to her neck. "Than again the proper way for you would be to send you to the Dementors! But than I wouldn't have any fun." She grinned biting her bottom lip before she spoke once more. "Cru-"

"Protego Horribilis!" and just then her curse was blocked by Fred's shielding charm.

"How dare you!" but then her frown had turned into a smirk as Barty Crouch had come from behind him, arm wrapped around his neck as his free hand pulled his wand away from him.

"Thought you'd play hero eh?" He looked hungry as he said this. Hungry for pain, for torment. Even with the members of the Order starting to appear, but he knew that other Death Eaters would be taking care of them.

Daphne attempted to pull away from Bellatrix once more heading to Fred's direction but that only made the stinging pain on her head worse as Bellatrix's nails had dug into her skin.

"Let her go!" he yelled upon hearing her struggles. The sound of Daphne's whimpering had made his insides boil. Bellatrix gave him a smile.

"I do believe this…this…" and then she finally spat out. "Half-blood! Means something to you?" she cocked a brow and looked over at Crouch. He smirked as he straightened Fred up. Arm still around his neck but now his free hand was pulling on his hair to make sure he had full view of the two females. "This will make things more fun." She raised her wand and Fred struggled even more. "Crucio!"

It was the worst pain she had ever felt. And as much as she didn't want to scream it didn't change the fact that she was. Suddenly, like a miracle it stopped. She struggled to open her eyes and met with Fred's. His face was pale and was still struggling. She heard voices but couldn't make out any of it except the final word.

"Crucio!" and all the pain came swarming back. She wanted to die. She was going to die. All this pain and she was just waiting for it to be over.

Suddenly the pain stopped and it took all her strength to open her eyes. She saw bubble gum pink hair dueling with Bellatrix, as Crouch laid stunned on the ground. She then felt a familiar hand slip her wand in hers.

"Daph, I know it's hard, but you need to come to." Fred picked her up in his arms and ran through the corridors. He needed to find a place where he knew she would be safe. He stopped as he entered an empty corridor. Placing her down he cupped her face in his hands.

She looked up at him a faint smile spreading from her face. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." She laughed slightly but Fred's expression hadn't change.

"It's not funny Daph!," the color in his face was slowly returning to him. "If Tonks hadn't showed up it was only a matter of Time before Bellatrix got bored of you and finished you off!" he looked down on the ground away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was suppose to be protecting you."

She lifted his chin up to face her, "I was careless, I should have been playing offense instead of defense. I could have avoided the whole thing." She laughed slightly, "You'd think I would have known that being a beater and all."

"I almost lost you," he struggled with the words. "The reality of that-" he didn't finish. "This isn't the time or the place, but now more than ever I know that we can't take time for granted." Daphne lowered her eyebrows trying to decipher what he was saying. "You're of age," he returned his gaze to her. "How's about becoming a Weasley?"

"Are you?" She couldn't believe it. She rested her forehead on his. Fred could only raise his brows waiting for a response until she nodded shyly her face becoming a bit brighter. And he lifted his face for his lips to meet hers.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Out came a flash of light from her wand and a small weasel appeared. Not as large at Mr. Weasley's but a weasel none the less. Daphne looked puzzled, she had always produced a fox patronus never a weasel. Then it dawned on her, how during some life changes a patronus was known to change as well. With a flick of her wand the weasel scurried off, hopefully it wouldn't have a problem locating Bill and Fluer. She felt that they, Bill especially, would be the best at handling their emotions when it came to finding out.

Everyone was in the great hall and as Bill had brought Fred in, Daphne felt as if she would faint. Molly had lost control, Arthur fell to his knees, Percy helped bring him up as his eyes began to tear, Ginny cupped her hands into her face, and George lowered his face using his forearm to cover his eyes.

Daphne stepped away as her heart began to sink. The reality of it all sunk in deep as she saw the Weasleys. It's as if them knowing of his death made it official. And just when she thought she couldn't fell worse her eyes widened to find the bodies of Remus Lupin and Tonks laying side by side. She began to whimper and took in Tonk's hand, she had now lost one of the people she had trust in the most. Her friend, mentor, she was gone. She ran her trembling hands through her bubble-gum pink hair. She clenched her fist, trying with all her might to not break into tears again. Her hair had turned black matching the sadness and despair of her emotions.

Suddenly she felt someone's arms wrapped around her. Her heart skipped a bit thinking it would be Fred, when she looked up she met eyes with George. Suddenly she knew she couldn't contain it anymore. She dug her face into his chest choking on her tears as she began to whimper. George hugged her tightly as he let his emotions go. He then lead her over to the others. Ron had just arrived and he embraced his family.

George sat himself beside Fred, looking down at his dead twin. Daphne sat beside him looking over at him. She wondered how he felt, it was like seeing himself, lying there, motionless. She then heard someone stand behind her, clearing his throat. She turned around.

"Oh Seamus, thank goodness!" she wrapped her arms around her cousin and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She sniffled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and examined her.

"How you holding out sis?" he asked in his heavy Irish accent. The two considered each other as brother and sister more than cousins and right now he knew she needed him. It hadn't taken long for him to find out about his brother-in-law and when he did he quickly went to the great hall to see her.

It never took long for news about any student to pass around the common rooms. Daphne and Fred were no exception. Seamus walked down the steps from the dormitory to the common room knowing that Daphne had Care of Magical Creatures at this time while, Fred had a free period with George. When he approached the twins he cleared his throat as George turned around with a smug on his face.

"Oi! Fred, I do believe you're getting _the _talk."

Fred had gotten up and made an obscene hand gesture to George before turning around to address Seamus.

"What is it mate?" he asked but was soon taken aback by Seamus's tone.

"Don't 'mate' me," he said firmly. "I'm an Irishmen, when I'm being serious it doesn't mean you're open for jokes. Otherwise you'll experience a real fight. " He crossed his arms over his chest. "First off, if I see you even glance over to any other girl you won't have eyes to use any more!" he poked him rather roughly as he was about to speak again before Fred had shoved his hand away.

"Alright Seamus," he said a bit angrily. "I can assure you I have no intention of betraying your sister or anything of the sort that would make her in any way sad or hurt." And for the first time he sounded very serious. "Furthermore, I don't know what would bring you to even threaten me."

"It's easy, Daphne is family. And having you're brother as a dorm-mate, I've heard stories." he turned to begin to walk back to Dean and Neville. "In anyway if what you say is true than all I'm making is empty threats." he smiled to him and walked off.

He had kept to his word, through the end. But there was no time for him to grieve. They had just heard word that Harry Potter is dead. Everyone ran outside and all hell broke loose once Neville was attacked.

Now there was another war going off inside the castle and as Daphne was about to rush off to help, Molly had stood in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"And where do you think you're running off to?" her eyes seemed to glisten from the tears that still filled them.

"I'm heading out to fight!"

"Oh no you're not! You're in no condition to be doing so!" She spun Daphne around in the opposite direction. She then spoke again as a hint of sadness was detected, "I want the child my son left behind to see the light of life." Daphne threw herself in Mrs. Weasley's arms not wanting to let go. When she did Mrs. Weasley cupped her face with her hands. "Now be a dear and do as you're told!"

She nodded as she ran through the corridors. Wand at hand, her mind was racing. Where could she go? Was anywhere in the castle safe? Before she could answer her own questions, she found George dueling with a Death Eater.

"Diffindo!" He raised his wand, but said Death Eater had blocked the attack. Daphne's eyes widened, George hadn't mastered non-verbal spells very well. This was a disadvantage for him.

Panting, she rushed over and raised her wand. With a slight flick of the wrist, "Descendo" she spoke in her head and the Death Eater fell face first onto the ground. When Daphne had reached George's side she lowered her brows to see that the Death Eater's mask had fallen off to reveal Augustus Rookwood.

She had never felt so angry in her life. He was the one Fred was fighting, he was the one that took him away from her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her wand still aimed at him so that he could not move.

"You unimaginable bastard," she spat as she knelt down beside him. George looked confused.

"Daph, have you gone mental?"

She ignored him, "You had the nerve to attack George after you've killed Fred!" she yelled. She panted heavily as her eyes widened. This was it, she would get her revenge.

However, her expression changed a bit once she heard the muffled sound of his laughter. She quickly picked herself up and held her wand with both hands.

"Deprimo!" she said and an immense pressure escaped her wand and was starting to cause the crackling of broken bones upon Rookwood. She stood firm and continued until the distinctive sound of his skull shattering was heard. George quickly grabbed her arm.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Me? If I wasn't here he'd have already killed you!" as she yelled at him her eyes grew puffy once more. She had already lost Fred, was she to loose the only other person left that understood her? Her best friend? "He'd have taken you just like he did Fred!" She fell to her knees, the adrenaline of the moment was catching up to her and she couldn't handle it.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He had pulled her up and over to a corridor that, at the moment, seemed to be somewhat calm.

"There is no place for me to be going!" she panted finally.

"Tickle the pear." he said simply as he turned to head back into battle.

Tickle the pear? She thought to herself. Of course! She turned to look at George's figure as he was leaving. "I better find you alive!"

"Ditto that!" he retorted. And she sped off, heading back towards the great hall.

"Come on Daph, don't want to fall behind." Whispered George as he tugged on the 3rd years arm.

"Oh don't be silly! I know yer're only holding on because the dark spooks ya." She rolled her eyes slightly but he did not catch them. They suddenly stopped as Fred turned to the two and raised his wand.

"Lumos!" the tip of his wand glowed as he looked over at her. "The trick is to tickle the pear at just the right spot!" He turned to face the portrait of fruit and tickled the small pear that was in the work of art. It giggled slightly before revealing the entrance to the kitchen. Fred grabbed her free arm and the two lead her inside, sharing yet another of their secret places to her.

She sat herself in the corner of the room on the ground as she held onto her wand tightly. She looked around the empty kitchens as memories of the past had brightened up the place. Not a house elf was in sight, they must have fled, or went to fight. She leaned her head back against the wall wondering how the others were faring. Had there been more deaths? Had another of her loved ones been taken from her. What of George? Was he keeping his promise to stay alive?

Her eyes fell upon the ring on her left hand. Nothing fancy, due to the timing, Fred hadn't the chance to buy her anything extravagant. That didn't bother Daphne though, as long as she was with him was all that mattered to her.

The burrow seemed more hectic than ever. Fred and Daphne's wedding was to be three days before Bill and Fluer's. Unlike those two though Fred and Daphne didn't even bother with a dress or dress robes. And as if the planning of two weddings weren't enough there was still the planning of Harry's return to endure.

She and Ginny sat at the kitchen table looking through the daily prophet. Mrs. Weasley was trying to occupy her mind by doing the dishes for the third time. Daphne had gotten up and walked into the living room. Her eyes fell upon the clock which told where each member of the family was. With the exception of Ginny and Molly which read "Home" all read "In Mortal Peril". That hadn't made Daphne feel any better.

The burrow was dimly lit, and the sky was clear. Daphne stood up beside Ginny before she looked up at her.

"Dad and Fred should've been here by now," she said with a bit of fear in her voice. She then returned to turn the page of the prophet, "Can you believe the rubbish they're writing?" Daphne's head turned quickly and her eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear that?" she rushed out of the kitchen and outside both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny right beside her. Harry and Hagrid had arrived.

After a short while Hermione and Kingsley arrived. The reunion was short as everyone was beside themselves once Lupin had arrived dragging George. Ginny cupped her hands over her mouth and Molly rushed over to the two while Daphne ran inside to clear the couch. Once brought inside he was immediately placed down on the couch as Mrs. Weasley tended to her son's wound.

"What happened?" asked Daphne as she rushed over to Lupin.

"Lost his ear, Snape's doing I'm afraid." he answered shortly.

"Snape?" questioned Harry and one look told Daphne that he was furious.

"Where is Arthur and Fred?" Lupin looked over at Daphne and then at Molly. Daphne quickly walked over to the window resting her elbows on the panel. Molly took a deep breathe before answering him

"Missed their portkey, haven't arrived yet."

Daphne let out a heavy sigh as Hermione came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Daphne looked over her shoulder and gave a faint smile.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"

Daphne's head shot over to Mr. Weasley who had just stormed in to see George. Fred walked in behind him a bit stirred but here all the same. Mrs. Weasley shot up.

"Arthur!" she sobbed. "Thank goodness!" Daphne then zoomed past them throwing herself at Fred. She embraced him for a moment and then examined him. When she realized nothing was missing and he wasn't bleeding she shoved him slightly.

"You've had us worried sick!"

Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

"How do you feel Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured. Daphne and Fred rushed over by his side.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see…I'm holey. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

A smile appeared on Daphne's face as she laughed between sobs.

"Pathetic," Fred told George as the color returned to his face. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go with holey?"

"Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

Now the time would be spent to wait for Fluer, Bill, Mad-eye and Mundungus to arrive. Daphne and Fred sat beside George joking and telling the stories of today's adventure. She then leaned over and placed a kiss on George's forehead and then a kiss on Fred's lips as she picked herself up and walked over to Harry's direction.

"You alright?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He raised the glance of his eyes up to look at her.

"Y-yeah," he said stuttering. "It's just, all the trouble I've caused." his eyes then fell back to George who was now bandaged.

"Oh don't worry the ear had it coming," she smiled. "Between you and me, I don't think it suited him very well." she joked and he gave a faint smile. "Cheer up Harry, you can repay us by defeating You-Know-Who."

Days had passed and after mourning for Mad-eye everyone was quickly preparing the weddings ahead. Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan arrived with Seamus that morning. And Mrs. Weasley had hurried Seamus upstairs to get ready. He was to be Daphne's matron of honor after all.

Daphne was upstairs in Ginny's room. She had on a pair of light blue jeans with a pair of brand new white sneakers. Her white, v-neck, shirt was made from satin the short sleeves with lace at the edge. She kept her hair her natural blonde color, and out in loose curls. The whole event was to be very casual.

Turning around to hear a knock on the door Ginny appeared in a dark green blouse. She smiled stepping aside to reveal Seamus. Daphne smiled and threw herself at him. They had started spending less time together since she had started spending her summers at the burrow. After their embrace he stepped back a bit.

"You look beautiful Daph."

Ginny then stepped forward smiling brightly at the two she cupped her hands together as she then went to face Daphne. "Fluer's finished decorating, and everyone's already arrived." She cocked a brow, "Nervous?"

Daphne raised her brows in a nervous gesture and smiled while nodding.

Fred was in his room throwing on a olive colored button-down. George was sitting on his bed hands behind his head sporting a blue button-down. As he was fastening the buttons Mrs. Weasley had walked in her eyes glistening of the sight of her son. George stood up and fastened the buttons on his cuffs.

"Better save the tears Mum, ceremony hasn't even started yet."

She cupped her hands together, "Yes, well won't be long now. The girls are all ready. Best be heading into the yard now." She scurried off.

The twins walked out of the room and down the stairs, Fred had stopped for a moment to look at Ginny's closed door. A slight smile spread across his face as he continued behind George. Walking outside they looked around. There were a few rows of seats and in between the rows on the path that would lead Daphne to Fred, were petals of the garden flowers spread all around. A few white balloons were tied to the braches of the tree. The decorations were very simple, but it was how they had wanted it.

Fluer then came towards them. She grabbed George's arm pulling him slightly, "George, you are to be z'anding in front of Ron," she said. George pulled his arm away.

"I'm Fred, Blimey we're going to be your brothers soon and you can't even tell us apart! You're about to marry off the wrong one!"

"Oh, I am so zorry Fred," she said blushing a bit. Fred chuckled and George smiled.

"I'm only teasing, I'm George." She gave him a playful punch as he went to stand in front of Ron.

Daphne had now been left in the house alone. She poked her head through the door to take in everyone who was there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the first row with Charlie, Tonks and Remus Lupin. Her parents sat on the opposite row of seats joined with Hermione and Harry. While Bill and Fluer sat with Charlie. Just then Ginny walked in and smiled.

"It's time."

Daphne's heart fluttered as she stepped out of the house. Seamus walked up to her and linked his arm with hers. Leaning over to her ear he smiled, "You ready?" She nodded. Ginny had left to lead the way as music played. A few seconds later Seamus tugged at her arm slightly to prompt her to walk. She took in a deep breath and made her foot forward. As they walked in sight she was ready to burst into tears. Daphne smiled to see that Tonks had decided to keep her bubble-gum pink hair for the occasion. And very quickly Daphne flashed her hair in the same shade of pink before returning it to her blonde color.

That was the special bond she had with Tonks, their metamorphamagus powers. Tonks had been like a big sister to her and Daphne was overjoyed to have her as a guest at her wedding. Smiling she continued down the aisle, which didn't take long. Getting closer she could see that Ginny had stopped, taking her place standing to the left. Ron stood beside George looking tall and handsome wearing a light burgundy sweater complimented by corduroys. As she stopped at the end Seamus stepped aside standing himself in front of Ginny.

Looking up at Fred she felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. As if they were the same butterflies from the moment she had realized her feelings for him. She couldn't believe this was happening. With everything going on, it was hard to believe that such a happy moment could exist.

Looking down at her he winked and noticed her face turning a bit scarlet. He loved it when she blushed. His mind trailed off a bit while the ceremony began. He wanted to take in everything around him, make sure he got every detail of him and her because if the time came that he should die, he wanted this to be his final memory. Her standing in front of her, looking just as beautiful as she always did, ready and willing to share a life with him.

"I now pronounce you, eternally bound. Ladies and gentlemen may I now present Mr. Frederick Weasley and Mrs. Daphne Isolde Finnigan-Weasley!" said the little man behind them. A roar of applause was heard from the family after they kissed. This surprised both Fred and Daphne considering the small attendance.

She felt the warmth of her tears as they streamed down her face. She couldn't ignore the pain she was feeling in her heart. All she could do was ask herself, why? Why did it have to be Fred? Her Fred? She continued to sob. She didn't want to live anymore. Why was she still alive? She didn't want to, she didn't…

A loud thud was heard from the door and she shot up quickly alarmed. She shivered for a moment as she continued to cry. What was she to do? Her head was swarming through all the spells she knew, hoping she could find one she could use. Before she decided she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Daph?" cried George as the sound of giggles still escaped the pear. Looking around he spotted her and gave her a smile. Tears swelled up in her face as she rushed over, throwing her arms around a slightly injured George. He was alive.

Third year marked the beginning of Hogsmeade trips for Daphne. A smile on her face as she skipped along side George. Her footprints in the snow marking off where she had walked.

Fred had fallen behind with homework and decided to stay in the common room. She was happy to just be with George, after all he was her best friend.

"Where are we going?" she asked with interest as she pulled out a pair of gloves from her pocket and pulled them on.

"To the Three Broomsticks," he said raising an index finger. "Best Butter beer around!" He opened the door for her and motioned for her to walk inside.

The warm air enlightened her as she looked around noticing a lot of her class-mates. George motioned for her to find them seats and sat herself at the nearest empty table. When George returned he placed a mug in front of her and sat himself down taking a sip from his.

"Go on now," he said. She lifted the mug and took a long sip. When she placed the mug down she gave him a smile. He could only laugh as the foam had found itself on her nose. Roaring with laughter he leaned over to her. "If only you could see yourself!"

She lifted her hand to touch her nose and a giggle escaped her lips. Brushing it off onto her fingers she flicked the foam over to George's face and laughed as well. She then cocked a brow mischievously.

"So, I was thinking. It would be great to be able to have something, like a pill or sweet to make one vomit to get them out of class." George's face beamed with excitement.

"Brilliant Daph! Simply Brilliant!"

George pulled Daphne away slightly to face him, "He did it!" he said with a grin hardly containing himself. "Harry did it!"

"B-but, but how? I thought he wa-"

George cut her off, "Nope, alive. And he did it. It's finally over."

A sigh of relief escaped her as she closed her eyes for a moment she dug her face into his chest and cried. "T-that doesn't mean things are any better," she said between tears. "H-he's gone and he's n-never coming-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Her heart shattered as she lost herself and her knees gave way. Sobbing, George held her up, digging his face into her shoulder. The reality of it hit him as well.

All his life he was a twin, was just as apart of Fred and he was to him. And now that part of him was gone forever. He shivered a bit, "Daphne, it h-hurts." She whimpered a bit as she tugged at his sweater hearing him. "I-it hurts so much!" He dug his fingers into her back as he cried over her.

"It hurts me too," she whispered. "I-I wish he was here, with us. I need him!" she couldn't control herself and she panted heavily. "H-he's suppose to be with me, with us!" She nearly fell on her face, was it not for George supporting her up slightly.

The morning sun shone through the window as Daphne opened her eyes. She shuffled a bit under the sheets in the bed turning to face Fred who was already awake, admiring her. She smiled up to him running her hand through his fiery red hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. After the wedding party they had retired early to their new home. They were neighbors to the burrow, walking distance, and were certainly expected to be there soon for Harry's birthday party. Daphne laid her head on his bare chest and slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. A Heavy sigh escaped her as her eyes fell upon their dresser where stood a clock. It was similar to the one at the Burrow. At the moment there were three hands, One had a picture of Fred, another Daphne, and the last one George. Both pointed to home, while George pointed to The Burrow. It was their gift from Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"We should be heading to The Burrow," she said looking up to him. A grin spread on his face as he slipped her off of him and crawled over her. "We should…" he kissed her."We've never been ones to do as we're told." A giggle escaped her as she pulled his face closer to meet hers.

The school year started and she was allowed to return to Hogwarts. Although she was thinking that coming back was a bad idea. Everyday seemed like torture. Always having to watch her own back, and those of her friends. She was even more worried after she, Ginny, and the others were caught trying to take the sword of Gryffindor from Professor Snape's office.

That winter Bill had arrived and took Ginny and Daphne back to the Burrow. It seemed that it was found out that Ron was indeed with Harry Potter. It was no longer safe for any of them to be seen out in public. Daphne didn't mind this though. With the way Hogwarts was recently she was glad to be rid of it.

That Christmas eve Daphne had spent the afternoon cooking a roast and making home-made butter beer. This year their families would come to spend the holidays at the Weasley's new home.

"Once all this you-know-poo stuff is over with, we're buying off Zonko's," said George as he and Fred were in deep conversation with Mr. Finnigan and Charlie.

Meanwhile, Daphne was fussing over Seamus's wounds, which he had received prior to winter vacations.

"I've got just the thing that'll clear up that eye!" she said as she rushed over to the medicine cabinet to tend to his bruised eye.

The night ended early and everyone who wasn't staying with them left. While The Finnigans and George retired to their rooms. Daphne was washing the dishes as she conjured a towel to dry them. She was humming a low tune until a loud pop was heard and she almost dropped a plate.

"Fred!" she yelled in a whisper hoping not to disturb their sleeping guest.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, leave the dishes. Let's get to bed." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Honestly Fred, if I don't do the dishes then they'll never get done!"

"I'll do them in the morning," he said trying to pull her away.

She gave a slight laugh as she turned the faucet off. "Oh no you won't."

"Okay, no I won't," he said with a chuckle. "I'm tired, and I won't be going upstairs and leaving you here alone, so, what can I do to make you come upstairs with me?"

"Will you agree to anything?" she asked with a grin.

He shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

"I want a big family," she said bluntly. This caught him somewhat off guard considering they had never brought the subject up.

"Sure," he said coolly not wanting to reveal that he was somewhat shocked. "I'm not the one pushing'em out," he laughed.

"Fred! I'm being serious."

"Daph, you're talking to me! When am I ever serious?" She grabbed his hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"Let's just go!" while they walked up the stairs she mumbled. "I married a child."

"An adorable one!" he added. She couldn't help but giggle.

Despite everything going on, she had never been happier. Her life was going better than she imagined. Being a member of The Order of the Phoenix, having her own house to welcome guest in, and being with Fred.

George and Daphne held hands as they walked over to the Great Hall. Normally the walk from the kitchen was never very long, but today it seemed to take forever. Neither of them spoke at the moment. There wasn't much to say during a time of happiness and pain. The closer they got to the Great Hall the louder the voices of many were heard.

When they arrived in the great hall Hermione walked over to Daphne and grabbed her hand for a moment. With a faint smile she let go and Daphne headed over to Harry. She could tell he was avoiding her glance as he looked down at the ground quickly. Daphne forced a smile before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks, Harry." pulling away the two smiled.

As she walked away she turned her head to catch another glimpse of him, of Harry Potter. Their Savior.

She sat down at the table with her family. On one side, the Weasleys, on the other, The Finnigans. Mrs. Weasley was pushing a plate of food to her. But the idea of eating made Daphne want to puke. She rested her head on Seamus's shoulder while he was talking with Ron. She was tired, she just wanted to sleep in her bed. Her bed with Fred.

"We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passage ways in the school-" Professor McGonagall was then cut off.

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred indicating himself, George, and Daphne, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

The three of them headed out and found Lee Jordan following from behind.

"Not thinking of going off without me?" he said with a grin. Daphne turned and clapped her hands together.

"Lee!" She flung her arms around him to hug her friend.

"Been a while mate," said George who had patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I thought you lot could use my help." They all nodded and began to walk again.

Fred had looked over to notice that Daphne was looking rather nervous. He smiled and reached over for her hand. Stroking her palm with his thumb he looked up to see her meeting eyes with him. She paused for a moment and then spoke.

"Um.. George, Lee?" she started. "May we have a moment?" Both men nodded as she placed her other hand on top of his. "I need to talk to you Fred."

"Well, out with it woman," he said smiling. "If you haven't noticed, we're about to have the battle of our lives. I don't think standing around chatting will do us any-"

"We're expecting!" she said suddenly. He stood there gaping at her for a moment.

"Wow, how?" he said smiling as she crossed her arms over her bust. "I mean, I know how." he rolled his eyes. "Oh you know what I mean!" He placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her up slightly, smashing his lips to hers.

When they parted he couldn't help to look a bit worried now. "You shouldn't be here." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Fred, if you're here, then this is where I'm going to be." She placed her hands on her hips. "We haven't time to argue. I'm stubborn and I'm going to be by your side and fight!"

"Well fine," he said as he kissed her once more. He then rested his forehead on hers to look at her, "But if I tell you to leave, then you're leaving!" He lead the way as they rushed over to catch up with George and Lee. By the time half of the students were evacuated everyone knew the good news.

But there wasn't much time for congratulations. Death Eaters had already penetrated the castle and before she knew it, everyone was separated. George and Lee were no where to be seen, but she and Fred had managed to find Percy.

There wasn't much time for a game plan, they were surrounded by a group of death eaters who were being led by Augustus Rookwood and Barty Crouch. As they marched over quickly. Daphne reached over for Fred's hand.

"This is it boys," she said somewhat nervous yet, with a bit of confidence. All three of them pulled out their wands and Daphne and Fred stood back to back.

"Fabian," he said suddenly. She turned her head over her shoulder. "If it's a boy, I want his name to be Fabian Gideon." He pulled her by his side and their eyes met for what seemed like years. The trance was broken when Daphne stretched on her toes to kiss him.

"I love you." she pulled away still holding his hand.

"I love you too." he quickly let go and the battle of Hogwarts began.

Percy and Thicknesse were dueling a few feet away from Daphne as she had ducked from one of Crouch's killing curses. When she realized the attack had missed she flicked her wrist and she said the word, "Impendimenta" in her head and Crouch was sent flying into a wall.

"Mobilicorpus!" she motioned her wand up and down fiercely as Crouch's body followed hitting the ceiling and then the ground.

She then heard clapping and stopped suddenly to see Rookwood who had now stopped and aimed his wand at her, "Impressive." He laughed slightly. "For a half-blood you have a knack for battle."

Daphne scanned the room, Fred had just been fighting with Rookwood, what had happened to him? She stepped back a bit before she was grabbed by Crouch who had managed to pull himself up while she was distracted.

"And she's pretty," he said licking his lips. "Can, I play with her?" he asked Rookwood with a hungry expression on his face. By now Daphne was already struggling to get free.

"Let go of me!"

Rookwood spat the ground in front of her, "Do what you want Barty, as long as you dispose of her once you've been satisfied. After all she is a…" he looked her over once more with a big of disgust. "Half-breed. It would be a shame to waste your pure-blood on her." He then headed over to assist Thicknesse who was actually having a bit of trouble with Percy.

Meanwhile, Crouch began to laugh uncontrollably as he yanked Daphne's wand from her grip. She took this opportunity to sink her teeth into his arm. He shouted in pain and shoved her to the ground. He aimed his wand at her not looking very pleased.

"Why you little wench!" And just when he was about to attack he flew off a few feet away, both wands falling on the ground.

"Keep you're filthy hands off my woman!" Daphne's head turned quickly to see the wonderful sight of Fred who had came to her rescue. She picked her self up and ran to her wand. She then lowered her brows.

"Woman?" she questioned angrily but she then shook it away. "Where've you been?" she asked a bit frustrated.

"Got caught up with another Death Eater," he went and grabbed Crouch's wand.

"A Little help?" yelled Percy and the two rushed over to help him. And everything went crazy from there. Jets of light flew in every direction.

"Daph!" yelled Percy and she ducked to avoid a stream of green light. She then noticed that Percy was at the winning end of his battle.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're Joking, Perce!" shouted Fred.

Daphne's eyes shot open and she panted heavily looking around to see that she was in the bed of her and Fred's room. She lifted her head up slightly and then dropped it back onto her pillow. She wiped away her tears and dug her face into the pillow. It still smelled like him.

She pulled herself up and ran a hand through her messy hair. Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing but to just lay in bed and sleep. To sleep and never wake up. She wanted nothing more then to follow Fred, to still be with him. She shook these thoughts from her head. As much as she hated that time wouldn't stop for her to recover she would have to deal. The first day of the rest of her life had started.

Epilogue

The morning of the first of September was always the busiest for the Weasleys. King's Cross was packed with families as it normally was on this day as parents went to see they're children off.

The past nineteen years had been good to Daphne Weasley, long blonde hair was braided back as she often kept it. It was hard maintaining her hair any other style with the responsibilities she had. And although she was a bit on the plump side, she still managed a wonderful figure.

"Mum," began a little blonde girl who started tugging at her mother's sweater. "Fabian said you're sending me away to live with another family!" Daphne quickly turned her head and gave her eldest son a disapproving look.

"Fabian Gideon Weasley!" she said as she placed a hand on her hip. It was always hard to give Fabian a stern look, he looked so much like Fred, red hair and all, except he was taller and more lanky like his uncle Ron. To Daphne, there was never a moment that she never saw Fred when she looked at Fabian and to top it off, today he was wearing one of his father's old sweaters.

The young man knelt over to his youngest sister, "Don't worry Madison, I was only joking." he said reassuring her. Just then a red-headed young lady stopped beside them pushing her cart with her trunk and cat.

"George said to go on and that they would catch up to us." Grace Nymphadora Weasley, like her twin brother Fabian, had a lot of Fred's feature. She was defiantly a lot shorter than her brother by comparison though.

Daphne nodded to Grace and they all continued onto platform 9 ¾. Once there the air seemed a bit hotter than before, due to the steam from the train. The family continued to walk until she noticed a group whom she wanted to see.

"Come on kids," and she lead them over to Harry and the others as Madison went running off to greet Lilly and Hugo.

"Oh Daphne, you're looking great!" Hermione exclaimed as she went over to give her a hug.

"You think five would have been enough for you," joked Ron as he indicated over to her plump figure. Daphne smiled before turning her attention over to Ginny and Harry.

"Ready to see off Albus?" Harry nodded.

"Where's Owen?" asked Albus. And before Daphne could answer George arrived pushing a cart beside a small blonde-boy as another red-head pushed his own cart beside them.

"Mum! Dad said if I didn't get sorted into Gryffindor you'd send me away!" said the blonde. Daphne rolled her eyes and knelt over beside the boy.

"Your father's only pulling your wand," she said as she shot a glare over to George. "And besides, any other house will do just fine. After all, your grandfather did come from Hufflepuff," she finished proudly.

"But if you get sorted into Ravenclaw," began the other red-head boy beside him. "Then you're definitely not a Weasley." George caught a glimpse of Daphne's glare before clearing his throat.

"Right, enough joking Freddy. He's already nervous as it is."

"Where's Teddy?" asked Fabian as he looked around.

"Snogging with Victorie!" said James repeating himself from earlier. Fabian nodded and looked over to Grace who seemed to have a somewhat disappointed expression on her face.

Sometimes Daphne's mind wandered and started to imagine what her life would be like if Fred was still around. Then he would be standing with her seeing their children off to Hogwarts. But she always pushed those thoughts aside because the reality was that he wasn't alive. And she had to live her life with part of her heart missing. She was however, thankful that she had been able to start a family with him like she had wanted, and that she still had a bit of him around with Fabian and Grace by her side. Her eyes glistened a bit at the sight of the twins with their trunks and things. This would be the last time she'd be taking them to the train, they're adventures at Hogwarts would end after this year and they would be starting to live out in the real world.

She then looked over as George walked over to them and helped load their things onto the train. Once he was done he placed his hands in his pockets and looked over at Fabian and Grace.

"Right, don't forget to owl your Mum, you know she worries about you." The two nodded and gave him a hug before hugging their mother. Meanwhile, young Fred went to hug his father.

"I'll let you know how those," he shifted his eyes for a moment. "Treats work out Dad." George laughed.

"Right, but remember if you get caught I didn't give them to you." he grinned. "Your mother nearly yanked my head off the last time I sent you away with a box of Weasley items." The third year boy looked over at Daphne and nodded to his father.

Daphne couldn't help but smile at the sigh of George with their son Fred. "Now remember, that I want each of you to visit during your trips to Hogsmeade."

Grace let out a sigh, "Mum, no one else has to see their parents during the trips."

"Yes, but no one else's parents own a joke shop." She smiled to her daughter as she got on the train.

Raising her kids at such a young age had forced Daphne to grow up a bit sooner then most. But she was glad that she hadn't done it all on her own. Molly was always there when she needed her, and so was her own family. But most of all, her biggest help was George. Especially when Daphne had joined Ginny in the Holyhead Harpies. During her Quidditch games George had always volunteered to mind the children whenever Molly couldn't. He had loved and cared for Fabian and Grace as if they were his own.

As the train left she waved at her children and her eyes fell upon the ring on her finger. Even though they had three children and another on the way, she and George had never married. She didn't want to, it was all she asked of him. Not that she didn't care for him, through the years of raising the twins they had managed to fall in love and added to the family she and Fred had started.

They had raised a fine bunch of kids. Both Fabian and Fred were the beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and often the source of many pranks. While Grace was about to encounter the responsibilities of being Gryffindor Head-Girl while also maintaining a similar reputation as her brothers for being somewhat of a prankster.

Suddenly she felt George's lips touch her cheek and she turned around to see him holding Madison. "Shall we head off?" She nodded.

Yes, apart of her is always going to be with Fred. She did and still loved him dearly. And she considered herself lucky to have experienced the same love again with George.

As for George he, along with Daphne, had never fully recovered from the lost of his twin brother.

Information about Epilogue that wasn't mention in story form.

Daphne and George: It was hard for them to acknowledge their feelings towards one another due to the Fred situation. But eventually it proved to hard to ignore. Both their families respect their choice about bearing kids without being married.

Fabian Gideon Weasley and Grace Nymphadora Weasley: Daphne and Fred's children. They were aware from a young age that their father was no longer with them and had died a brave man. Due to the relationship between their mother and George they acknowledge him as "George". Not uncle nor father. Both children resemble Fred. Both are in Gryffindor House, Red-heads, Seventh Year.

Frederick "Freddy" Seamus Weasley: He has many of both George and Daphne's feature and may be the only one of their kids to resemble the both of them. He's a red-head and in Gryffindor House, Third Year.

Owen Weasley: Resembles George and the first of their children to be born with blonde hair. He is in his first year of Hogwarts and is later sorted in Hufflepuff.

Madison Weasley: Is the first of their children to resemble Daphne, blonde hair and all. She is still a few year away from starting her first year at Hogwarts but her powers are already developing. When she does start school she will be sorted into Gryffindor and at her second year will make the Quidditch team as Chaser.

Oliver Weasley: Yes, it's a boy! Daphne and George's fourth and last child. When he starts school, he will be sorted into Hufflepuff and play the position of beater on his house Quidditch team.

Daphne Isolde Finnigan-Weasley: After the birth of Fabian and Grace she joins the Holyhead Harpies and plays the position of beater. She did this for six years until gaining a position in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and sports. After a few years she now works part-time in this position and often helps George and Ron with both joke shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. She hopes to return to the Qudditch Team once Oliver is born.


End file.
